Warriors Legacy
by Black Haze Fire
Summary: With the Winter War approaching, Guerrero, The 2nd Fraccion of Stark, Has little time to train himself and his Partner, But after learning the truth. Guerrero has become the 5th Captain!. He may be in over his head with fighting Starrk. Implied StarkxLily
1. Beginning

I've had this idea stuck in my head for quite some time now, I thought I might as well post it up for the hell of it XD,

Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters are owned by Tite Kubo, I only own the fan-made characters XD,

""-Speech

''-_Thoughts_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Las Noches, 4 Months before Assault on Karakura Town**

The Deserts of Hueco Mundo seemed to be endless, It seemed as if only the Hollows could survive in this baron wasteland, A Single, Very Large Dome stood out among the deserts of Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Aizen Sosuke had taken over after his defection from Soul Society along with Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname, He had used the Hogyoku to make his own army of Arrancars, Hollows who gained the powers of Shinigami, 10 of them were stronger then the rest, The Espada,

Currently the Primera, Stark, The strongest yet laziest one of them all, Was now heading back to his room from one of the Espada Meetings, He knew he was gonna hear it, Or, More likely, 'Feel' it, From his Young, Female Fraccion, Lilinette, He was just thankful he made the smart decision of taking on a Second Fraccion, Orgulloso Guerrero[**1]**, He was strong for a Fraccion, Stark didn't seem to care if he was strong, One thing mattered to him though above all else, The safety of Lilinette, He may not show it, But Stark seems to care about her above all else,

"Guerrero!" Came the girls voice followed by a loud Bang, He now thought back to the many times when he thought _'Why do I put up with these two?'_, Stark sighed to himself before entering his room, Since Guerrero took the liberty of building his own room, Along with Lilinette one, He had walked into his own Gold, Yet near empty room, The only thing he considered putting in here was his sacred pile of pillows, Which was now scattered across the room,

"Ha!, Too slow Lili-san!" Came Guerrero's cocky voice, Matched with a evenly cocky grin, Who had just dodged one of Lilinette's Ceros, She wasn't putting much power into her blasts, As to not destroy Stark's room, But there was definitely some damage done,

"Enough already!" The two heard their 'Master's voice and turned to look over at him, Guerrero bowed and gave a apology for the mess, Lilinette however looked away for being caught messing up his room,

"I'll clean up right away, Stark-sama" Guerrero began his advance towards each individual pillow, Picking it up then piling them all in one spot, Like they had been, Lilinette watched him work with a grin on her face, Stark noticed and spoke up,

"You to, Lilinette, You were firing off those Ceros" The girl growled and mumbled something inaudible under her breath before helping Guerrero clean up the mess they had made, Stark groaned and shook his head,

"Guerrero, I thought I told you that you don't have to use any honorifics with me, Lilinette doesn't" Guerrero stood straight and looked over at him, He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head,

"Yeah, I know, Sorry, Stark" Guerrero had dark silver hair that went straight down his back, It wasn't tied, And his fellow Fraccion thought that it would get in his way during a fight, His eyes were red and he had a light green stripe under his left eye, That went to the bottom of his chin, His right eye had a similar purple marking but it curved and went straight towards his forehead, His mask remnants formed a medium-sized strip across his forehead, Along with a connected piece on his head that resembled a Fireball, A Cloud, And a Wave of water,

His outfit was close to looking like Stark's, But on his left arm it had a cut out part showing his Hollow Hole on his arm, He wore larger black gloves and had blue markings on his sleeves, He seemed to be unique in that he had a Zanpaku-to around his waist, That had a brown sheath, Red Guard, Purple hilt, And light green diamonds on it, What was strange, Was that he had another Zanpaku-to on his back, That had a red sheath, Brown guard, Purple diamonds, And Light Green Hilt,

"Just leave me to sleep when your done" Guerrero nodded, Lilinette was going to start complaining again, But the look she got from Guerrero told her not to, She rolled her one visible eye and, After 5 minutes, Got the near empty room back to what it once looked like, Guerrero motioned for Lilinette to follow him out of the room, She shrugged and followed him anyway,

"I still find it weird that you have two Zanpaku-to's" She spoke as her and Guerrero exited the room, Her arms crossed and shifting her eyes from one Zanpaku-to to the other,

"I find it weird that your Zanpaku-to is technically in your head" She gritted her teeth while glaring up at him, He was about a few inches shorter then Stark was,

"S-Shut up!" She looked away while closing her eyes, He chuckled down at his younger partner, God if she heard him say, Or, Think, That, Another fight would start again, Despite her innocent and young look, She had quite a temper if you said something about her height or age,

"Oi!" The two turned to see a man with short Brown Hair to his shoulders, He had brown eyes and wore his outfit similar to Ulquiorra's, But his Zanpaku-to was on his back and his sleeves only went to his elbows, He also had lines that ran from his eyes to down his cheeks, Like Ulquiorra's, But they were blueish,

"Oh, Hey there, Soldado" Obediente Soldado[**2]** was the mans name, He was the lone Fraccion of Ulquiorra, The Cuarta Espada, Even if Ulquiorra saw him as nothing more then Annoying Trash,

"Ulquiorra-sama said to tell you two to tell Stark-sama that the Invasion of Karakura Town begins in 4 Months!" He spoke with a goofy grin, The two nodded as he dashed off back to Ulquiorra,

"I swear, Ulquiorra-sama is gonna kill him one day for his annoyance" Guerrero shook his head while laughing to himself,

"Well, Lili-san, What say we go get some training done?, In preparation for the Winter War?"

"'Winter War'?, What kinda lame-ass name is that?" She questioned, He sighed and shook his head,

"Cause we'll be at war, And it ain't long till WINTER?!" She rolled her eye again at him, Continuing to follow her partner to the nearest training room,

**Training Room B, **

As they approached, The two noticed Halibel's Three Fraccion coming out of the room, Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun,

"I'm guessing you three got the Winter War message?" The three nodded and Apache and Mila Rose went right by them, Sun-Sun sighed at them,

"Those two can be such children at times" She spoke, Her habit of covering her mouth with her sleeve coming on, Sun-Sun was the only one Guerrero seemed to get along with of the three, The only time he got to hang out with his fellow Fraccion was either in Training, Or some Special Event, Or some party D-Roy would plan, But that idea was down the toilet now that he was dead, It was now his duty to make those plans, Which he hated,

"Seriously, Well, Later, Sun-san" She nodded and walked by, Since her name was 'Sun-Sun', Guerrero came up with that nickname by removing one of the 'Sun's and replacing it with 'San' in her name, The girl didn't seem to mind, It seemed like almost nothing got to the snake-like girl,

"Well, Let's go, Lili-san" She sighed and nodded, It's not that she hated training, It's just training with Guerrero**, **If he ever got serious, Or even used full power, He said himself that he could be at the Noveno (9th), Or Décimo (10th) level in strength, He never told her what would happen if he released both his swords at once, Which got her worried,

"Let's start then, Draw your sword, Lili-san" By the time she stopped thinking, He was already on the other side of the Training Field, She sighed once more before drawing her sword out of her Helmet, He drew the sword from his waist,

"Now, Let's Begin" With that, He used his Sonido to appear in front of the girl, She blocked his upward strike, And shoved him off before swinging her own blade at him, He jumped out of the way in time to dodge her strike,

"Hey!, That could've REALLY hurt!" She grinned at him,

"That would've been payback for what you said earlier!" With that, She used her own Sonido to appear behind him and fired a Cero, Hitting him dead on, He jumped back and winched a bit,

"Heh, Seems like your getting serious if that Cero actually hurt" At that, A Tick mark appeared on her head, She growled through her gritted teeth,

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He gave a feared expression,

"I-I didn't mean it t-the way you think I did!" Too late, She fired off another Cero full force, He panicked and jumped to the side, The blast hit the wall and part of it crumbled,

"L-Lili-san!" Through her anger she didn't seem to hear him as she charged at him with her sword coming down in a overhead strike, He easily blocked it, What he couldn't block, Was a upwards kick that went straight to where the sun don't shine, He gave a pained expression, As he dropped his sword and put his hands over his crotch,

"Shit!" He fell backwards in pain, Lilinette giggled, Then laughed aloud at his pain,

"T-That's what you deserve!" He couldn't believe it!, He was in pain, Yet she was laughing her -barely clothed- ass off!, His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, He managed to stand through his pain and sheathed his sword,

"**Lili-san**!" She stopped laughing and looked up at him, He had a devilish smirk on his face, She laughed before standing, Grabbing her fallen sword, And running away,

"GET BACK HERE!" His shout could be heard throughout the endless halls of Las Noches, She continued to laugh and run away from him, Her sword was already back in her helmet,

"Make me!" He growled slightly and used his Sonido to catch up to her and tackle her to the ground, The two rolled around and eventually stopped with him on his knees and her lying back on the ground,

"G-Gotcha" He smirked at her, His eyes quickly widened before he turned away from her, The problem: Her vest had fallen to one side and one of her breasts were showing,

"D-Dammit Lili-san!, You should wear regular clothes like the rest of us!" She blushed and pulled it back on before replying,

"E-Explain Halibel and Mila-Rose!"

"Good Point" He lowered his head, He hadn't thought she'd come up with a come-back that quick,

"Point is, That outfit might get you into trouble one day!, And I don't mean the 'You've been a bad girl and need a punishment' kinda trouble!" He quickly slapped both hands over his mouth, He didn't dare look back at her, Afraid of what she might do, Instead of her usual angry growl, He heard her, Whimpering?,

"S-Shut up!, N-No pervert is gonna get a hold of me as long as S-Stark is around!"He sighed and turned to look at her,

"Ya know, I'm here to, I can protect you as well" She looked over at him as if she was doubting him, He gave his cocky grin, She smiled and nodded, She leaned over on his shoulder, Sniffling a little,

"I-I don't need h-help" He smiled a little down at her, Putting his hand on her helmet,

"Don't worry, Lili-san, Just like Stark, I'm gonna protect you even if it kills me" She nodded as he sighed somewhat, Letting her fall asleep against him, He waited till she was good asleep before picking her up bridal style, Letting her head lean against him as he carried her back to her room, Which was next to his,

'_And with the coming war, It just might'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done for now, Like always, R&R!,

[1]Orgulloso Guerrero's Name means Proud Warrior,

[2]Obediente Soldado's Name means Obedient Soldier.


	2. As time goes by

Chapter two, Oh yeah, If it seems like I'm taking forever to update, Well, I got a life of my own ya know XD,

**Evil Demon Warrior Bunny:** Thanks, And I know, It's just I'm on forums all the time where it doesn't matter if I use periods/commas, I'll try to use more as I go on, I'm just not use to it, promise XD,

**TurquisePL**: I'll remember that,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez, Lili-san is heavier then she looks, probably because of that helmet of hers" the boy chuckled slightly, Making his way back to Stark's room, as he walked in, Stark couldn't help but notice the sleeping girl.

"She got tired out during her training is all" the Espada just shrugged and fell back on the pillows, Guerrero laughed a bit at him, before making his way to Lilinette's room. Despite having Lilinette in his arms, it wasn't hard to open the door and walk right in, He carried her over to her bed and laid her down in it, he walked back to the door and closed it on his way out.

"Hey, Stark?" the Espada looked over at him from where he was sleeping.

"What?" the man yawned as Guerrero walked over to him.

"Do you actually think were going to win?, or at least survive the coming war?" the man didn't answer right away, Guerrero pretty much figured he was thinking about his question.

"It all depends on who our opponents are I guess"

"I guess, I can be pretty sure we could handle certain Captains, I'm not so sure about Lili-san, I think she could handle that pipsqueak Captain that Aizen told us about, he seems like he'd be the weakest link" Stark merely shrugged.

"Don't worry about all that now, Go get some rest of your own" The Lazy Espada fell back on his pillows as Guerrero nodded. Smiling he walked to his own room, walked in, closed the door, fell on his bed and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

**3 Months Later, 1 Month till the War.**

---------------------------------------------------

"Your coming along well, Lili-san, I can tell you've gotten stronger" the girl was standing across from her partner in the training room, She grinned over at him.

"Just wait, sooner or later, I'll prove that I can be strong enough to be called the Primera Fraccion!" he chuckled over at his Female partner.

"Lili-san, That would be me right now, I'm stronger and faster then your are, plus, I got TWO swords, and you only got one" the girl gritted her teeth at that.

"Yeah well who got picked for Stark's Fraccion first?!, huh?!, Me!, that's who!" he laughed over at her.

"Just cause you got picked first doesn't mean you're the Primera Fraccion" at that, her eyes narrowed and her covered eye glowed a familiar pinkish/redish color.

"Oi, Oi, Oi!, No need to do that!" too late, he narrowly avoided her Cero.

"How come every time you get pissed, you gotta fire a Cero at me, huh?!" the girl didn't seem to listen as she fired off another one.

"That will be quite enough" the two heard, They turned and noticed the pale Espada that stood in the doorway, Ulquiorra.

"U-Ulquiorra-sama!" Ulquiorra turned and looked back at them.

"Come, Aizen-sama wishes to have a word with you two" they gulped and followed the man to Aizen's throne room.

--------------------------

"Ah, Guerrero, Lilinette" Aizen spoke with that same old grin on his face.

"You may leave us, Ulquiorra"

"Hai, Aizen-sama" the Espada bowed and left, The former Captain turned his attention back to the two Fraccion.

"Guerrero, Lilinette, would you two mind keeping your training inside the training room?, I have heard from Barragan that you two, Mainly Lilinette have been fighting outside the training room"

"Ah he's just pissed cause he's the Segunda instead of the Primera" Lilinette muttered just under her breath, Guerrero elbowed her before speaking.

"Our deepest apologies, Aizen-sama, we shall keep from fighting outside the training room at all costs" the man only nodded and allowed them to leave.

"Hey, Lili-san?, how do you know how Stark became the Primera and not Barragan?" she grinned over at him, Finally!, something she knew and he didn't!.

"Well Stark said he didn't care what rank he was gonna be, I guess Old Man Barragan wanted a fight to prove he could be the Primera, he said something to Stark about doing something to me if he didn't fight him, that when Stark got mad and gave him those scars I think" this surprised Guerrero.

"Wow, I knew Stark was protective of ya, but I didn't know to that extent" he shrugged.

"I guess that's why he got me to be your partner, So if you were ever in trouble when he's not around I could protect ya" at that, She narrowed her one visible eye at him,

"What's that supposed to mean?" he sighed, at her, He couldn't say one thing like that without her getting mad.

"Never mind, Hey wait, Lili-san, you know Findor?, one of Barragan's Fraccion?".

"Yeah?"

"You know how he can break his mask to get stronger?, why not after the war, we try to slowly break your mask more little by little, so you can get stronger?" she didn't answer at first.

"I dunno, sounds risky" He sighed down at her.

"Come on, if Findor can do it, I don't see why other Arrancar couldn't" she sighed and looked up at him.

"Fine, But only AFTER the war, Got it?" He nodded down at her.

"Hey, what say we go visit Amante-san?"

"And.....who's Amante again?" she asked, laughing nervously.

"Come on, you can't say you don't remember Amante-san, the three of us used to hang out together before when we were Números before we all got promoted, Amante Cuernos?" Lilinette nodded,

"Oh yeah, THAT Amante, duh" she slapped her forehead, which hurt cause she also hit her helmet.

"Ow!" she shook her hand slightly, He chuckled down at his partner.

"Let's go, Lili-san" she merely nodded and followed him.

-----------------------

**30 Minutes Later.**

**-----------------------**

"Oi!, Amante-san!" the girl in question turned around at the sound of her name being called.

"Ah, Long time no see, Guerrero" The girl smiled a tad bit, Her hair was dark silver, maybe gray?, down to her back, she had yellow shapes in her hair as well, her eyes were red and orange, She had small blue diamonds on her cheeks, Two on each cheek, However on her right cheek, was a gold star instead of a second diamond, Her mask remnants formed two small horns on the middle of her forehead with a strip going over the top of her head, and around her head, Her hollow hole was just below her neck, Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless shirt and a jacket with sleeves that reached her hands, Her Zanpaku-to was on her back, The sheath was gold in color, the rest of it was blue and orange.

"Girl, You haven't changed a bit aside from the star on your cheek and the gold sheath, I'm sure you remember Lili-san?" Amante nodded and smiled over at her two friends.

"So, What's been happening with you?" Guerrero asked.

"Oh, Just part of Aizen's elite Assassin force, They also call me Cero Especialista**[1]** now a days, What about you two?" She grinned a tad bit, her hands on her hips,

"Oh, Were just the Fraccion of the Primera Espada!" that surprised the girl,

"Impressive, Well, I'll be seeing you two later, I gotta whip the others into shape for the coming war, Don't die on me when it comes time, hear me?"

"Yeah, I got ya, Amante-san, see ya later!" with that, Guerrero and Lilinette walked off, Amante sighed and shook her head at the two.

'_They haven't changed since we were Números_'

"Oi!, Captain!, you coming or not?!" Amante sighed and shook her head at her second in command.

"I'm coming!".

--------------------

"Well Amante-san seems to be doing alright, It's just about time for Ulquiorra to go and get that Inoue girl, Isn't it?" Guerrero spoke up, The two walking back to their rooms.

"Yeah, Seems like it" He looked down at her, For once she sounded, how she he put it?, Quiet?, Normal?.

"What's up, Lili-san?" she didn't seem like she wanted to answer.

"Oi!, Lili-san!" still no answer, which made him a little mad cause he was being ignored, He knew he was gonna regret this, But...

"Come on, Lili-san, Answer me you stubborn little child!" that did it, She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him with a evil and creepy look.

"Oh shit" with that, He ran off with her hot on his tail.

"GET BACK HERE, GUERRERO!" She shouted while he ran, He knew that saying that was a bad idea!, He didn't know where exactly he was running, But he didn't care!, the hall looked familiar though, He remembered it belonged to one of the top three, wait, This was Halibel's hall way!, where her and her Fraccion were, He was right as he saw a door open and out walked Sun-Sun.

"Perfect, Oi!, Sun-San!, A little help!" she turned to look over at them, She backed up a little and stuck out her foot to trip him,

"Who's side are you on?!" with that, he tripped over her foot and landed on the ground, hard,

"Halibel-sama's" with that, the snake-like girl walked off, leaving him at the mercy of Lilinette, Instead of her beating him like he figured she would, And in a very bad spot, She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Answer me, Guerrero, and I'll let you go, Why won't you answer me whenever I ask you about those swords?!" She snapped, he winched at the level of her voice.

"I-I.....can't say, not here, Let's go back to Stark so he can hear to" she let him go as he stood and the two made their way back to Stark's room.

---------------------

"Oi!, Stark!, you in here?!" he mentally slapped his forehead.

'_Duh he's here, why would he go anywhere?' _the lazy Espada sat up from where he was laying.

"What is it now?" Guerrero and Lilinette made their way over to him and sat down next to his bed of pillows.

"Lili-san wanted to know the secret of my swords, I said I would reveal it, but only if you'd hear as well" Stark only nodded at what he was saying.

"Ok, Thing is, my swords are like any other Arrancar's Zanpaku-to when it comes to releasing them separately, But, If I were to release them both at once, I'd gain so much power, that my body would most likely be unable to handle it all, In other words, there would be a 75% chance of me dying if I were to release them both and go into my ultimate Resurrección form"

"So, if you were to release them both, y-you would..."

"Yes, Lili-san, I might die, since the chances of me living is only 25%, that's why I hope I don't have to face someone to strong and use them both" he sighed slightly.

"But if we go up against the Captain's, Or even that Kurosaki Ichigo guy, I might be forced to use it" at that, Lilinette smacked him on his head,

"D-Don't be a idiot!, y-you won't have to use it!, those Shinigami bastards are the bad guys anyway!, were the good guys here!, we'll win!, W-Won't we?" the two didn't answer her at first, She looked away before walking to her room and slamming her door.

"Heh, Guess that's the way she see's it, to her, were the good guys and the Shinigami are the bad guys, but to them, were bad and their good, such a confusing thing" Stark sighed and laid a hand on Guerrero's shoulder.

"Listen, I don't want you using that 'ultimate Resurrección' of yours, not because I want you to continue to protect Lilinette, Not because it helps me sleep more with her not around, but it'd crush her to loose one of two people she actually cares about, Got it?" he smiled a tiny bit and nodded.

"I understand, Stark, unless I have to, I won't use it" Stark nodded,

"Good, now, leave me, I want to catch some sleep before Lilinette goes back to normal and decides to wake me up, again" Guerrero chuckled a bit before walking out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap. 2=Done, That somewhat better?, Oh yeah, I MIGHT just MIGHT skip over to the Winter War arc. In the next Chapter or the one after it, I dunno, And if the Periods/Commas thing still ain't good enough, Then UGH, such a pain in the ass XD.

**[1]**: Cero Especialista can mean Cero Specialist.


	3. The meeting and Capture

Late update, But I now got my hands on Heat the Soul 6 on my PSP, I got everyone, But no Stark or Lilinette *cries*, Oh well, Maybe they'll be in Heat the Soul 7 -_-, And the opening for the game, KICK ASS! XD.

Oh yeah, I decided to wait another few Chapters before going to the Winter War Arc.

**thefirstespada: **lol, I know, It's just sometimes I wanna listen to reviewers and make the story better XD,

___________________________________________________________________________

-----------------

**1 Week Later**

**------------------**

Guerrero sighed as he made his way to his own little meeting he had called for the Fraccion, Aizen had his own meeting for the Espada, So why not have his own for his fellow Fraccion?, It took another five minutes before he found the right room where the Fraccion of the Top Three, along with Tesla and Soldado, were located.

"About time" Apache spoke, a bit of impatience in her voice, He sighed at her, he never got along with that girl,

"Well sorry!, Las Noches is to freakin' big!" He gave a irritated look over at the horned Fraccion,

"Enough of that, Guerrero, Why did you call us all here?" came Sun-Sun's voice, He sighed once more and went to the front of the room, he had managed to make his own, projector?, was that what the humans called it?, to help with his own meeting.

"Alright, Since I know Aizen-sama has said he was bringing Stark, Barragan-sama and Halibel-sama with him to Karakura town just incase, I know they'll bring us as well, Therefore, I am holding this meeting to inform you all of the Gotei 13 ranks"

"And just how did you get this information?" spoke one of Barragan's Fraccion, Ggio.

"Easy, Aizen-sama informed the Espada, And I got Stark to inform me if I could keep Lili-san away from him for a while" he grinned a tad bit.

"Anyway, I shall begin now, From the First Division to the Thirteenth, First up, is the 1st Division, Captain is Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai" a image of the said man appeared on the large projector screen.

"Despite this mans old appearance, He is very powerful, As he is the Head-Captain of the entire Gotei 13, His Zanpaku-to is named Ryujin Jakka, rumored to be the strongest of all Fire-Type Zanpaku-to, This man is someone only the Top Three Espada should challenge, Next is Captain of Squad 2, Soi Fon" Again a image of the said Captain appeared.

"Since she is Captain of Squad 2, She is also the head of the Stealth Force, Meaning she is a Expert in the arts of Assassination, Her Zanpaku-to is Suzumebachi, Rumored to kill anyone instantly if she hits you in the same spot twice, Although I do not know much about it though, There is no Captain for Squad 3 so next is Retsu Unohana" her image appeared on the screen,

"Despite her gentle appearance, She is rumored to be powerful as I've heard some members of even Squad 11 fear her, I do not know the name of her Zanpaku-to, There is no Captain for the 5th Division so next is Kuchiki Byakuya" his image appeared on screen,

"Captain of the 6th Division, This man is royalty and powerful in all forms of fighting in the Gotei 13, His Zanpaku-to is Senbonzakura, If you go up against this man then you'll need luck on your side to win, Next is Komamura Sajin" the image of the fox-headed man appeared on screen,

"Captain of the 7th Division, I do not have much information on him, His Zanpaku-to is Tenken, I heard his Bankai summons a Giant Warrior that will mimic any move he makes, Next is Kyoraku Shunsui" the image of the lazy man appeared,

"The man is lazy, Similar to Stark, But he tends to chase women and get drunk, As well as spend most of his time sleeping, But despite all this, He has been a Captain for more then 100 years and has a lot of power, His Zanpaku-to is Katen Kyokotsu, A Wind-Type sword, There is no Squad 9 Captain so next is Hitsugaya Toshiro" a image of the short Captain appeared on screen, At this, Apache laughed a loud,

"This pipsqueak is our enemy?!, You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Guerrero cleared his throat as to get the girls attention,

"He may be young, But the Captain of Squad 10 can mean trouble for some of us, He is not yet ready to take on Espada according to Aizen-sama, We shall see how strong he is soon enough" He sighed a tad bit,

"Anyway his Zanpaku-to is named Hyorinmaru, Rumored to be the strongest of all Ice-Type Zanpaku-to, It's Bankai is Daiguren Hyorinmaru according to Aizen-sama, As he fought him in Bankai and won easily, Next is the 11th Division Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi" A image of the powerful man appeared,

"This man is one of the strongest enemies you will ever face, Scratch that, I hope no one has to fight him, As I think only Nnoitra-sama or higher could fight him and win, He does not know the name of his Zanpaku-to, But despite that, The eyepatch he wears is a limiter he wears to seal off his powerful strength, If you run into this man, Well, Run for your damn life, Next is Kurotsuchi Mayuri" a image of the strange man appeared on screen,

"The guy looks like a freakin' clown" Lilinette spoke up, laughing slightly to herself,

"I know, Anyway like our own Szayel, This man is a Scientist and is quite smart, He seems to specialize in Poisons, His Zanpaku-to is Ashisogi Jizo, Lastly we have the 13th Division Captain, Ukitake Jushiro" A image of the Sickly Captain appeared,

"The man has been plagued with tuberculosis for quite some time, As the result of his white hair, He is also one of Four Captains to remain a Captain for over 100 years, Sharing this with Yamamoto, Unohana and Kyoraku, According to Aizen-sama, Ukitake is quite nice and seems like he would hate to kill unless he is forced to, His Zanpaku-to is Sogyo no Kotowari" He sighed as he shut off the Projector.

"Now, Unless your forced to, I don't want you all fighting against the Captain's, Leave that to our Espada, While we can pick off the lower ranked members, Such as the Lieutenants and lower"

"To hell with that!, I'll fight who I want, Whenever I want!" Apache snapped, Sun-Sun sighed at her partner,

"That is the kind of attitude that shall lead to your downfall,"

"What was that?!" Sun-Sun merely turned away while covering her mouth once more.

"Now, If all go's well, We shall win this war and claim Victory, And prove that Arrancar are Superior to those Shinigami Trash"

"Well Spoken" The group turned to the door to see the Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra,

"U-Ulquiorra-sama!, D-Do you need something?" Guerrero bowed to the Espada,

"It is time, The mission to retrieve the Inoue girl, I was told I could bring whomever I wish, I have already chosen Luppi, Yammy, Wonderweiss, As well as Grimmjow, I have heard of your reputation, You shall come as well" Ulquiorra spoke, Keeping his usual calm and emotionless look on his face,

"Y-Yes sir!" He bowed again, Ulquiorra turned away and walked off, Guerrero sighed and followed the 4th.

----------------

**Little While Later, Human World.**

----------------

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!, BREAK DAMMIT!" Came the irritated voice of one Yumichika Ayasegawa, who was repeatedly smacking his sword on a rock over and over, Toshiro sighed at his yelling, Him and Ikkaku were the only ones not yelling, As Matsumoto and Yumichika were now arguing.

"Oi!, Shut the hell up and concentrate or I'm sending you both back!" the two seemed to shut up, And for good reason, They suddenly felt a large reiatsu come down on them.

"Their here!" The Captain turned towards the sky and saw it rip open, Garganta, And out of it came 5 Arrancar, Luppi, Grimmjow, Yammy, Wonderweiss and Guerrero, In a instant, They discarded their Gigai's and took to the Sky,

"Oh, We picked a good spot to come out from!, A group of Shinigami seemed to have been waiting for us!" Yammy spoke, grinning in amusement.

"Hmm, Is something the matter, Sexta?, Oh, I'm sorry!, I mean, Former-Sexta?" Luppi spoke sarcastically, Looking over at Grimmjow, Who was looking off in another direction,

"The one I want to kill ain't with them" with that, He burst off in another direction.

"Oi!, Get back here, Grimmjow!" Yammy yelled out

"Forget him, He's not one of us anymore, no longer a Espada" Luppi spoke, Smiling a tad bit.

"Eh, The one I want to kill ain't with them either" Yammy sighed, Looking at the group of Shinigami,

"Which one?, The one who chopped your arm off?, Or the one who stopped your Cero?, Or could it be the girl who beat the crap out of you?" Luppi grinned a tiny bit, Yammy smirked,

"All of them!" Yammy then turned to notice Toshiro darting towards him, He merely pulled out part of his Zanpaku-to to block his attack,

"10th Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro"

"Well ain't that a coincidence!, I'm 10 to!, Arrancar Diez, Yammy!" The large man grinned as he engaged in battle with the Captain, Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika engaged Luppi, And Rangiku was going to fight Wonderweiss, But the weird little Arrancar was trying to catch a Butterfly,

"Is it really ok for me to attack him?" She wondered a loud, Guerrero turned to look over at her,

"Oi, If you want to fight, Then fight me, You won't get much of a fight from Wonderweiss" Matsumoto turned to the Arrancar, She grinned a tad bit,

"Well aren't you the handsome one" He blushed a tad bit before shaking his head and growling,

"S-Shut up!, Do you want to fight or not?!"

"Well that's up to you more then me, Handsome" the woman laughed at his embarrassment, she enjoyed the fact that he was easily angered like this, That or she had a knack for it as she could easily tick off her Captain.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" With that, He put his hands to his sides and a familiar silver energy gathered in the palms before he put them in front of him and fired them,

"Doble Cero!*" The burst fired and Rangiku barely dodged the burst, Her eyes were wide in fake shock,

"Oh wow!, Such a powerful blast!"

"Shut up!, Who are you anyway?!"

"10th Division Lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, And you?"

"Second Fraccion of Stark, Orgulloso Guerrero!" He spoke, Rangiku kept her grin,

"Second?, Then where's your partner?"

"I'd rather not have her around, Or in danger, Aw just shut up and prepare to fight!" With that, He grabbed the sword at his waist, It was then Rangiku took notice of the two swords.

'_Two swords!, I wonder, If he's got two Releases?' _She didn't have time to think about that now, Though, Cause in a fight, You barely had time TO think, She unsheathed it and placed her hand on her sword.

"Growl-" She didn't get to finish as he charged her and slammed his sword against hers,

"I know of you Shinigami's Zanpaku-to's and your Shikai's, I won't give you the chance to release it!"

"Oi!" His look then took one of annoyance as he turned to Luppi,

"WHAT?!" The Now-Espada just grinned at him, Which made him shudder,

'_Reminds me of Charlotte'_

"Let me fight her too, I want to fight all of them" He growled and backed off, Using his Sonido to distance himself from the fight,

"Now, Let's make this 4-on-1, ne?, Strangle..." Luppi grinned and slowly started to unsheath his sword,

'_!, He's going to release his Zanpaku-to!, However, I won't give him that chance!' _Toshiro dashed towards Luppi,

"Bankai!, Daiguren, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro unleashed his Bankai as he got closer to Luppi,

"...Trepadora!" Luppi was covered in smoke, Toshiro was a little surprised as a tentacle shot out at him, He closed his wings over himself and blocked the attack,

"Wow, You Captain's live up to your Reputation!, In order to block my attack, But what if, I multiplied that attack.....by 8?" The smoke cleared to reveal Luppi's Resurrección, His remnants now was a cowl over his head, There was also armor plating over his torso and something on his back that had 8 large tentacles coming from it, Then, the tentacles shot out and surrounded Toshiro and slammed into him, Sending him flying towards the ground,

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant 4-on-8"

"Taichou!" Rangiku yelled out, Before being hit by one of the Tentacles,

"Matsumoto!" Ikkaku went in to slice one of the Tentacles but it pulled back and prevented itself from being cut off,

"What is this, A Name shouting thing?" Guerrero sighed a tad bit, This was why he didn't want to come, Luppi was selfish and always wanted to hog the fights,

"Oi!, Luppi!, Don't get to cocky!" He yelled out, But the man seemed to Ignore his warning as he leaned over and the thing on his back seemed to spin as the tentacles also spun around and hit the three Shinigami over and over,

"This is a joke!, Are you guys really part of the Gotei 13?, BOOOORING!" Luppi let out a sigh and caught Matsumoto and Yumichika in his tentacles, Followed by Ikkaku,

"Damn, girl, That's quite the bod you got there, Shall I......poke it full of holes?" Luppi grinned as one of his tentacles had spikes shoot out from it, And aimed it right for Matsumoto, But right before it hit, A red wave of energy sliced the tentacle off,

"Wooooaah, Looks like I made it just in time" Luppi glared at the newcomer,

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm late with the introductions, huh?, I'm Urahara Kisuke, Owner of the Urahara Shoten, You can come in anytime, If you like" Urahara smiled a tad bit, Suddenly, He turned and saw Wonderweiss coming at him, He swung his sword and hit him with another burst of red energy,

"Wow, We got a weird one, Don't we?" Urahara soon noticed the Bala Wonderweiss was charging up, His eyes widened as he dodged out of the way in time,

"Well, I wonder what kind of technique that was" Suddenly, He was hit in the back by another Bala, This time Yammy's,

"It's called Bala!, It's weaker then the Cero, But, 20 TIMES FASTER!" With that, Yammy proceeded to fire burst after burst of Bala's down at the apparent injured man below,

"I swear, I wanted to fight him to, But that idiot's done got to him" Luppi sighed and turned back to his captured 'prey',

"Oh well, Seems like I'll just kill you three inste-" He tried to pull on one of his tentacles, But it wouldn't move, He turned to see it covered in Ice,

"W-What the-!?"

"You shouldn't have taken your attention away from me" Came Toshiro's voice, Luppi narrowed his eyes at the boy, Before noticing the large Ice Pillars behind him,

"It's over, Sennen Hyoro" Toshiro turned his blade and the Ice pillars slammed into Luppi,

"It's no use, As long as there is water in the Atmosphere, My Bankai can regenerate" Toshiro then turned to look at Guerrero, Whom also looked over at Toshiro,

"I tried to warn him, er, her, IT!" Guerrero shook his head in frustration,

"Wha-?!, Luppi got defeated?!, Dammit, At this rate-" Yammy was cut off,

"'Aizen-sama will get mad at us!'" Came Urahara's mocking voice, Yammy turned and fired another Bala, But Urahara was behind him in a instant with his sword at his neck,

"I seen that attack multiple times, I will not get hit by it again" His tone was serious,

"H-How the hell did you-?!" Yammy questioned, Urahara then went on to explain his portable Gigai and how the timing had to be right to use it,

"Now, What's say we wrap this up?" Guerrero was about to step in to help the idiot, Before the Negación came and got him, Yammy, Wonderweiss, And the Frozen Luppi,

"Seems like Ulquiorra-sama finished the mission, Not surprising" He sighed a tad bit, He was really looking to fight a challenging opponent, But No!, that damn Luppi had to get in his way!, He mumbled curses to himself as he was lifted back into Las Noches, He looked over and saw that Luppi was now Unfrozen,

"You better not forget my face, Captain!, Cause next time, I'm gonna crush that puny skull of yours!" Toshiro didn't show any sign of worry as he watched them get lifted up,

"I wonder how Grimmjow faired against that Ichigo guy?, I felt his Reiatsu start to rise, Maybe he was going to release?" He shrugged a tad bit, Not really caring if he did or didn't.

____________________________________________________________________________

There, And done,

*It was meant to be Twin Zero, But google translate translated it as 'Doble Cero', So the name is similar to Neliel's attack name, But the technique is in no way like Neliel's Cero Doble.

And a few characters, like Ulquiorra, May SEEM OOC, But I'm no good at keeping EVERY character IN character XD.


	4. A Betrayel?

lol, A review or two wouldn't hurt every now and them XD, It can be Anything from "It's good" and "It's bad" to Flaming or constructive criticism....

Anyway, Next Chap, I wrote this while listening to Kokou no Sousei, The song is addicting XD.

**WARNINGS: **

**1.**Spoilers from Chapter 361, If you haven't read it, Read it first before you read this,

**2.**The Chapter may be a bit on the short side, But I guarantee the next chapter will be long then this one, Much longer...

P.S. In this chapter I made Lilinette's name "Lilynette" as that's how it seems to be spelled.

_________________________________________

Guerrero groaned a loud as he walked the endless halls of Las Noches, He was bored as hell and didn't know what to do, He remembered Grimmjow killing off Luppi after that Inoue girl healed his arm yesterday, He grinned at what happened.

"Can't say he didn't deserve it" He guessed it wouldn't be long before that Ichigo kid knew of Orihime's capture and decided to come after her, He smirked in amusement.

"Oh if only I could fight him, I never get a good challenge anymore" The last time he had a challenge, He remembers, Is when he was a Adjuchas class Menos and he fought off and won against a Lieutenant level Shinigami, Although he spared the mans life after giving him fair warning that if he ever came back after him, He would kill him the next time.

"Jeez, Being a hollow back then was ruff, I hated having to eat other Hollows just so I could prevent myself from going back to Gillian class" He then thought of something, He told Stark and Lilynette about his life as a Hollow, but they haven't said a word to him about their lives as hollows.

"Hmm, Maybe I should try and get it out of them" with that, The teenaged-looking Fraccion used his Sonido and he was gone in a instant, Deciding to go for Lilynette first, As she was his partner he was sure she'd tell him.

________

"Oi!, Lily-san!" The girl turned and looked at the incoming Arrancar, She rolled her eye when she saw that it was Guerrero.

"What?"

"I just remembered, I told you and Stark of my life as a Hollow, But you two didn't tell me yours, So, can ya tell me about yours?" The girls visible eye widened, She looked away with a saddened look on her face.

"N-No, I can't, sorry" before he could say anything more, She ran off, He was confused at that, What kinda secret did she have?, Was she bullied and it would be a painful memory?, He didn't know, He shrugged and decided to go ask Stark, He vanished again.

________

"Stark!" the sleeping Espada looked at the door from his pile of pillows, Obviously he had a look of annoyance at being woken up.

"Sorry about waking ya, But I just wanna know, Out of curiosity, what was your life as a Hollow like?" The man groaned, was this what all this was about?, Was this important enough to wake him?!.

"In a nutshell, I ate many hollows to become a Vasto Lorde, From then on I only ate other hollows when they either attacked me or when I had to eat, Now that I answered your question, just let me sleep!"

"One more thing, I asked Lily-san the same thing but she ran off, Why is that?" Stark narrowed his eyes, So, Today was the day that Guerrero was gonna find out, huh?, He would always fear what his reaction would be, Would he understand or would he be upset?, Now was the time to find out.

"If you must know, Lilynette, well, me and her are one in the same, When I got turned into a Arrancar, My power was so great I got split into two people instead of Body and Sword, And whenever I have to release my sword, I have to absorb Lilynette back into me" Guerrero was beyond shocked at this, All this time, He was basically hanging out with two Stark's?!.

"N-No, That can't be true, Lily-san ain't part of you!, TELL ME SHE AIN'T!" This was the reaction Stark was worried about, Guerrero and Lilynette were always close, Not close enough to start anything, But pretty close, This was why he didn't want to tell him.

"Hold it, You don't underst-"

"BULLSHIT!, I understand enough!, Gillian, Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde, No matter the rank, All you hollow think the same!, It's all about power no matter who gets in the way, Or who you have to devour!, I bet Lily-san was just a innocent hollow or something before you devoured her!"

"Now you listen here-"

"No, YOU, Listen, I too may have been in the ranks I mentioned, But after awhile I cut down on eating fellow Hollows, As Adjuchas, I remembered I could think on my own to some extent, So I could control who or what I ate, As a Vasto Lorde, I thought you would do the same, But I guess I was wrong" With that, He turned and opened up a Garganta,

"Where are you going?"

"The Human World, I need some fresh air" He heard a gasp as he turned and saw Lilynette at the door.

"Goodbye, I'll see you again in the Winter War" With that, he walked through and the Garganta shut behind him, Lilynette was shocked, She turned to Stark and glared at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?!" She began her advance towards him, Her anger was rising as she had a look on her face that said 'I'm pissed and your gonna get it'.

"He asked about my, our, Lives as Hollows so I told him"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" With that, Stark was only slightly scared as he saw Lilynette charging up a Cero,

"Go ahead, That won't work" He was wrong, All that could be heard within the next few minutes was Stark's loud scream of pain as Lilynette's Cero connected with his crotch, Ouch, That's gotta hurt worse then normal.....

__________________

World of the Living

__________________

Guerrero had a depressed look on his face as he exited the Garganta above the skies of Karakura Town, He didn't care if the Shinigami could detect his Reiatsu, None of that mattered to him,

'_Let them come' _He thought

'_I'll slaughter any of them who challenges me'_ He then looked down towards the city, the scowl he had on not wavering in the slightest.

"So, This is Karakura" He proceeded to let the gravity bring him down to the ground, He knew his destination, He knew his plan, his plan to betray and take down Stark.

________________

Karakura Shoten

________________

"Would you just shut up?!" came a red haired kids voice, Jinta, yet again he was picking on poor Ururu by yanking on her pigtails just cause she mentioned the way she could, to some extent, take a Arrancar and he couldn't.

"Ow!, Jinta!, Stop it that hurts!"

"Alright, Stop it you two" Urahara walked out of the shop with the fan covering the lower part of his face, as usual, All three seemed to stop what they were doing as they noticed Guerrero rounding the corner and heading towards the shop.

"Wait, I know him" He then noticed Jinta running towards the Arrancar with his steel bat in hand.

"Jinta!, Wait!" Too late, Jinta swung his bat and it slammed into Guerrero's head, not even making him flinch, He glared up at the kid and grabbed the bat, Throwing it against the fence, Jinta along with it, And smashing through it, Ururu came at him next, her eyes looked blank as if she was in some kind of mind control as she threw a punch at him.

"Back off" He caught her fist, then appearing behind her he smacked her neck and knocked her unconscious, He turned to look at Urahara and began his advance towards him, Urahara narrowed his eyes and he unsheathed his sword from his cane, Benihime, which then turned to it's Shikai state.

"You want to fight then?, very well" Guerrero stopped about two-three feet in front of him before kneeling, Urahara wasn't expecting this, Guerrero looked up at him.

"I do not wish to fight, I wish to speak with you, Urahara" Urahara simply nodded, he knew if he tried anything him and Tessai could handle him, and Yoruichi was around to so, And the Vizards were nearby so.......

"Very well, come in" Benihime returned to it's normal state as he put the sheath, which was part of the cane, back on it, Guerrero proceeded to follow the man into the shop.

"Oh yeah, you don't have to worry about the kids, I didn't use enough force to hurt them that much, I just knocked them out is all" Urahara nodded and proceeded to another room and sat down with Guerrero in front of him, both of his swords on either side of him.

"So, What can I do for you Mr....?"

"Guerrero, Orgulloso Guerrero" Urahara nodded, Guerrero cleared his throat before speaking.

"What I want?, Well, there are many things I want, but I'll just get straight to the point" He bowed with his fists on the ground.

"Please, Allow me to join you and the Shinigami in the fight against the Arrancar" Urahara was beyond shocked at those words, A Arrancar, wanting to go AGAINST Arrancar?, well, this was a story he was going to have to tell Yoruichi about, there was only one thing he could think of as a reply.

"Excuse me?" the exact same thing he said to Sado when he asked for training not to long ago.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Short I know but me's got brain cramp and couldn't think of what else to add....

Didn't expect that, Now did ya? XD, Oh yeah, **IF** I decide to make him Join the Shinigami fully, As in, Uniform and all, I MIGHT make him be put in as a Captain XD, Remember: Captain's are the highest rank, And it's easier for Captain's to keep a eye on fellow Captain's, I still dunno what Squad though, Maybe 5 since 9 and 3 already has someone who can be acting Captain's, While 5 doesn't.....


	5. Promotion, New Captain

Ok.......I don't got much to say this time so....Next Chapter, Start, XD.

**thefirstespada: **I'll keep it as good as I can XD.

______________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously_

"_Please, Allow me to join you and the Shinigami in the fight against the Arrancar" Urahara was beyond shocked at those words, A Arrancar, wanting to go AGAINST Arrancar?, well, this was a story he was going to have to tell Yoruichi about, there was only one thing he could think of as a reply._

"_Excuse me?" the exact same thing he said to Sado when he asked for training not to long ago._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well that's fine by me, But I dunno about the Soul Society" Urahara raised his fan over his face, Thinking it over, It'd be great to have another ally, But there was the problem of the Soul Society, He sighed before speaking.

"I guess I could open a Senkaimon so you can go talk to the Captains yourself" Guerrero nodded.

"Very well, Take me to this 'Senkaimon', as you call it" Urahara stood from his spot with a nod, Guerrero stood while grabbing his two Zanpaku-to's,

"Follow me" Urahara led him to the back of the shop where he found a ladder, That seemed to go underground into one, BIG training area, There, Urahara opened up a Senkaimon gate,

"Well, It's all up to you now, I can't go with you" Guerrero grinned,

"Didn't plan on taking you with me, Woh, Wait a minute, You got a pen and paper I can use?"

"Hm, Sure, Why?" Urahara held out a pen and paper out of no where, Guerrero took it and wrote something down, while wondering how he pulled the pen and paper out of no where, he shrugged then folded it up.

"Be right back" with that, he opened a Garganta to his room in Las Noches, He ran through it, set the note down on his bed, and went back through the Garganta, came out, then ran through the Senkaimon gate, Urahara grinned a tad bit.

"Reminds me of Ichigo for some reason".

------------------------------

**Soul Society, Seireitei**

**------------------------------**

"_ALERT!, ALERT!, Intruder in the Seireitei!_" The alarm went off as soon as Guerrero entered, He sighed, he wasn't coming to fight, damn idiots,

"I guess the 1st Division would be where the Captains gather" with that, he closed his eyes to try and locate them, it wasn't hard, as 10 Captains with high Reiatsu in one spot wouldn't be hard to locate, He opened his eyes and, with his Sonido, headed towards the 1st Division.

---------------------

1**st**** Division**

**-----------------**

"Another intruder?" came the voice of the Tallest person in the room, Komamura Sajin, Captain of the 7th Division,

"Eh?, Another one?, just send me after it, I'm sure I'll have fun killing it" Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th Division, gave a blood thirsty grin while talking,

"We don't know who or what it is, knowing you, you'd destroy the Seireitei while killing the enemy" came the annoyed voice of the youngest person in the room, Hitsugaya Toshiro, obviously not liking Zaraki's tactics,

"So?, who gives a shit as long as I kill 'em?"

"Enough!" boomed the voice of the oldest person in the room, Captain-Commander Yamamoto,

"Whatever it is, It is here" with that, the large doors to the room opened, and in walked Guerrero, a calm look on the mans face, before anyone, well, more likely, Zaraki, could attack him, he bowed low on his fists,

"I am very sorry for the intrusions, Captains, But please, hear what I have to say" Yamamoto and the other Captains exchanged looks for a minute before nodding.

"Very well, Go on"

"I have not come to fight you, In fact, I have come to work with you, I left the other Arrancar, I no longer have a reason to stay with them, or fight against you, please, Allow me to join you!, I shall do anything you ask of me!" This surprised quite a few of the Captains,

"Hm?, You're an Arrancar, right?, I mean, I can see your hole, but where's your mask remnants or whatever?" Kyoraku asked, raising his hat a bit to get a better look, Guerrero looked over at him before lifting his bangs, Showing the headband.

"One's here" he then parted his hair along the top a little, showing the odd shapes fused together,

"And the other is here" Kyoraku made a 'Oh' noise before he let his hat fall a bit, Guerrero looked down at the ground, Making sure he didn't look at the Captain-Commander in the eye.

"Wait outside these doors and do not eavesdrop, We shall discuss this matter" Guerrero nodded quickly before standing and leaving the room, the large doors shutting behind him.

"To hell with this, I say we kill him right now" came the Captain of the Stealth Force, Soi Fon's, voice, Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division, looked over at her, confused,

"Why do you say that?, I know it sounds kinda suspicious, But I say we should give him a chance, When I looked into his eyes, I saw something that made me think he had been hurt both Mentally, and Emotionally" Yamamoto looked over at the Diseased Captain,

"I mean, I know he's the enemy, But if he's willing to join us and help against Aizen, I don't see why we shouldn't let him" Toshiro looked over at his fellow White-Haired Captain.

"And if he were to pull what Aizen did?, We'd be at a disadvantage when it comes time for the War"

"The young Captain does indeed make a good point, Say, if he were to betray us, what say you let me do some.......experiments, on him?, to see if he has any weaknesses that he might share with other Arrancar?" Captain of the 12th Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, spoke, giving off his creepy grin,

"True, But if he wanted to attack us, He'd be killing us off one by one, Most likely starting with the lower ranked officers, Moving up to Lieutenants, then coming after us, while keeping himself hidden, But he chose to come to us directly and seemingly surrender" Kyoraku spoke up.

"I say we give the young boy a chance" Came Unohana's voice, giving a soft smile, The Captains turned to Yamamoto.

"Very well, We shall give this Arrancar a chance, but if he shows the slightest bit of betrayal, I want you to kill him without hesitation!, Understood?"

"Hai, Soutaichou!" the Captains all spoke, Yamamoto looked towards the door,

"Enter!" he yelled loud enough for Guerrero to hear, and he did, he came right back in.

"Speak, what is your name?"

"G-Guerrero, Orgulloso Guerrero"

"'Proud Warrior' huh?, Well we got some good news for you, Yamamoto-soutaichou decided to give you a chance" Ukitake spoke, smiling slightly at the grinning man.

"But if you show the slightest chance of breaking the Seireitei's peace, I shall exterminate you myself" Guerrero gulped at Byakuya's words, nodding quickly.

"As we need to keep a strict eye on you, you shall be placed as Captain of the 5th Division, Understood?"

"H-Hai!" Yamamoto nodded at Guerrero's understanding.

"Now, Would you mind telling us what techniques you can use?" he shrugged slightly at Ukitake words.

"Sure, Let's see, I know Cero, Bala, I'm working on Gran Rey Cero, a enhanced Cero, I know Sonido, I have a few Cero variations, I can open up a Garganta portal to Hueco Mundo, I got two Resurrection's, And a ultimate one if I release both my swords at once, Let's see, I know some other stuff but I was never good at remembering this kinda stuff" He laughed nervously, Yamamoto nodded.

"Very well, Come, Follow me and I shall give you a Uniform, Dismissed" with that, Yamamoto vanished with his Shunpo and Guerrero went after him with his Sonido,

--------------------------

**Back Room**

**--------------------------**

"Man, Gramps, you're fast for a old dude, no offense" Yamamoto brushed off the comment and grabbed the folded Fifth Division Captain, No sleeved, Haori, and a Shinigami's robes and turned to Guerrero, He took them when Yamamoto held them out to him.

"Arigato, Yamamoto-soutaichou" The man nodded as Guerrero vanished from sight, Yamamoto sighed,

"I'm getting to old for this"

-------------------

**Fifth Division**

**-------------------**

"Damn, How can Shinigami wear these?" He rolled his shoulder around, the unfamiliar robes feeling a little uncomfortable, He still had his Zanpaku-to's where they always were, One on his back, and one on his waist,

'_Guess I'll have to get used to it' _he walked out of his room, The Captain's room, His stomach growled, Supper Time!, he grinned at the thought, his mouth almost drooling, he hurried off towards the divisions Cafeteria, or whatever that place was called, he had to get used to that to, Back in Las Noches they'd call in a 'Mess Hall'. While hurrying, he bumped into someone, someone with black hair and a bun in her hair, she also wore the 5th Division lieutenant badge.

"O-Oh!, I-I'm so sorry!" the girl spoke, She looked up and saw a man wearing a Captain's Haori.

"A-Are you the new Captain?" Guerrero grinned and nodded.

"Yep, Orgulloso Guerrero, or, Orgulloso-taichou?" the girl laughed a bit and nodded.

"I-I'm your lieutenant, Hinamori Momo, Nice to meet you" the two shook hands before Momo realized something.

"W-Wait, Shiro-chan told me that A-Arrancars usually have Spanish names, Y-You're an Arrancar, a-aren't you?" Momo backed away in fear, He sighed.

"Yeah, I am, Please don't fear me though!, I'm on your side!,I'll prove it when it comes to the war, I'll take down the Primera Espada myself" Momo nodded slightly.

"J-Just, please don't betray us like Aizen-taichou did" He smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it, Now, where do we eat?, My stomach's growling and I refuse to deny it its right for food!" Momo laughed a bit at that,

"Just follow me" He nodded and followed the girl,

'_She's a sweet girl at heart, unlike some of the others in Las Noches'_ He grinned a bit at the memory of his 'Friend's in Las Noches, they'd say they all were partners or comrades, But still....

"Here we are" He was snapped out of his thoughts as Momo opened up a door that led to a large Cafeteria-esque room, The other Shinigami turned to look who came in, Noticing Momo then noticing Guerrero.

"Hey, Looks like we got a new Captain"

"Hope this one's better then the last one"

"Yeah"

"Don't you all have faces to stuff?" the tick mark on his head showed that he was annoyed by the comments, He shook his head, sighed, then made his way over to where the food was.

"Sweet!, Spaghetti!" he fixed a plate full, along with grabbing two sticks of garlic bread, and then putting salt and garlic salt on the Spaghetti, He grabbed a drink before going over and sitting at a empty table, it was then he noticed Momo at a nearby table sitting by herself.

"Oi!, Momo!, Come and sit with me!" the girl nearly jumped at the level of his voice, she gathered her food and moved to the seat he was in, sitting across from him, He grinned like a mad man before digging into his food,

"I-I see you like Spaghetti" Guerrero nodded at Momo's comment, He loved Spaghetti, well, there was other food he liked to, but Spaghetti was one of his favorites, Only being outranked by Ramen Noodles.

"Yep" He was going to take another bite, but he sighed and stood, he guessed now was as good as time as any to tell the others.

"Alright, I want everyone's attention!" the Shinigami in the room all turned to look at their Captain,

"I, Just want you all to know one thing, that your Captain is a former Arrancar" He was expecting something to be thrown at him, but some just gave him hated looks, While some were whispering things along the lines of

'Alright!, with a Arrancar on our side we stand a better chance in the war!' He sighed before sitting back down.

"Dammit, I wish I could be more like you guys, Momo, That way I could get Shikai and Bankai so I could stand a better chance against Starrk" he gripped the odd shapes fused together on his head with his hand.

"Dammit, this is coming off!" with that, he yanked the thing off of him, intense pain flooded through him, he gritted his teeth and prevented himself from yelling out in pain, blood flowed down his face, he panted a bit as he felt his power spike,

"So, Findor's tactic of breaking your mask to get stronger works" he was contemplating about the idea of breaking his headband as well, But he decided he'd save that for later, right now, he had food to devour!, But first of all, He had to wipe the blood from his head,

"Here" Momo handed over a paper towel,

"Thanks" He grabbed it and rubbed the blood off, then applied pressure to his head as to stop the bleeding, After that was done, He turned to his food.

"Itadakimasu!" Momo laughed a bit.

"You're supposed to say that before you take the first bite" he groaned a bit under his breath, before shrugging and digging into his food, Momo laughing a little when he got Spaghetti sauce on his face cause of his wild eating.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Couple hours later, Guerrero's 'New' room.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Guerrero sighed happily while laying down on his bed, This was way more comfortable then his bed in Las Noches!, he smiled slightly and reached over and flipped on the CD Player that was in the room, he also pulled out a CD from the night stand and put it in, He heard a knock on the door right as the song on the CD started playing.

"C-Captain, Do you need anything before you go to sleep?" Guerrero shook his head,

"Nah, Besides, you look tired enough, Hinamori-san, you should be the one to get some rest" the girl smiled at Guerrero and nodded, it was then she noticed the song on the CD player,

"Hey, what are you listening to?"

"It's called Love is War, it's by someone called 'Hatsune Miku'" He spoke while listening to the music, understanding each and every word.

"I-It's a nice song, well, Oyasumi*, Taichou"

"Oyasumi, Hinamori-san" with that, the girl shut the door and left to her own room, Guerrero meanwhile drifted off to sleep.

------------

**3 A.M.**

**------------**

Guerrero heard a small bang in the basement of the Division.

"Dammit, what now?" He groaned and stood from his bed, making his way downstairs into the basement, when he did, he saw a girl with long dirty blonde hair to the back of her knees with a red ribbon tied just at the end, She had some of her hair on the side of her head that was chin length and had red tube-looking things in them, her eyes were just about the same color as her hair, she wore a black shirt with no sleeves that stopped just above her stomach, she wore a side-tie black skirt that went to just below her knees, she wore no shoes, what was the strange part, was that she had a hole just above her stomach and a top jaw just above her forehead.

"W-Who's t-there?!"

______________________________________________________________________________

End Chapter

*Oyasumi means Good Night in Japanese as far as I know.

Oh yeah, I know it doesn't really fit in, But when I wrote this I just couldn't stop listening to Hatsune Miku's "Love is War" XD.


	6. Guerrero's Help, & Starrk's Decision

And the next Chapter is here...

**thefirstespada**: lol, It's actually gonna be Three New characters XD, And I won't make it easy on him XD, Starrk is practically my favorite character XD.

Anyway, Enough of my talking, On with the show!.

____________________________________________________________________________

"I-I said, W-Who's there!?" the young girl sounded frightened, Guerrero couldn't blame her, she seemed to be a Arrancar, and somehow she was in enemy territory, this was confirmed when he saw her grab her Zanpaku-to.

"Hey, calm down, I ain't going to hurt ya, I'm not really a Shinigami" he then remembered that the lights were dimmed, he found the light switch quickly and brightened up the room, he then tugged at the sleeve of his kimono until his entire right arm was revealed, showing the small hole in it.

"I'm like you, a Arrancar, you have no need to fear me, or my Lieutenant, now tell me, What's your name?"

"U-Urina" the girl nervously spoke, slowly standing from where she was sitting before collapsing back to the ground, holding her leg in pain.

"Hey!, you alright?" he pulled his sleeve back up and rushed over to the apparent injured girl, she moved her hand enough to show a small gash on her leg, he winched at the sight of it.

"Get the hell away from her!" Guerrero turned a second too late as a fist slammed into his jaw, sending him flying into the wall, when he got up, He saw that it was another girl that hit him, this one had light purple hair and blue eyes, part of her hair was pulled into a small pony-tail, she wore a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts, her shirt too stopped above her stomach, she held her Zanpaku-to in her hand.

She too had a hollow hole, right on her stomach, and mask remnants, forming two lightning bolts on either side of her face, she was also barefoot but had dark yellow gloves that went from her elbows to her wrists, her skin was only slightly tanned.

"Really, Hania, must you make such a ruckus?" this was the voice of a calm girl, she had silver hair to her shoulders and red eyes, she wore a light blue sleeveless shirt that covered her stomach and a light blue skirt that went down to her knees, her mask remnants took the form of a strip that went from one side of her head, over the top, and ended at her chin on the other side, it also had three horns on it, one going straight up, while the other two was off to the sides in a diagonal direction before bending upwards, she to went barefoot, her hollow hole couldn't be seen, she had a book in one hand and her Zanpaku-to in the other.

"Gr, Shut up, Rena!, you can't tell me what to do!" the girl now known as Rena merely rolled her eyes, going back to reading a book that he just now noticed was in her right hand.

"Dammit, that hurt!, listen, I'm one of you!" to prove his point, he lifted his bangs to show the headband over his forehead, Hania scowled and walked right over to him.

"Yeah, right" with that, she grabbed onto his headband and tried to yank it off, only to inflict pain on Guerrero as it wouldn't come off.

"Owowowowowowow!, Stop that!, let go!" She finally released him, making him tumble backwards and fall on his behind.

"H-Hania!, Rena!, he was just t-trying to help!" Urina protested, giving her two partners/friends a mad look, Hania rolled her eyes at this, while Rena was still busy reading her book.

"Now come on, I'll take you guys-er, Girls, upstairs and get Urina's leg fixed up, You can even sleep in my room for the night, I mean, my bed is so big it's ridiculous, And no I won't be in the bed with you before you say anything" with that, he walked over to Urina and put one of her arms over his shoulder and helped her walk upstairs, Hania and Rena following closely behind.

"So....what made you want to join the Shinigami?" Hania dared ask, he sighed a bit.

"I used to serve under Starrk, the Primera Espada, I kinda left him after he told me him and Lilynette, my former partner, were one in the same, what about you girls?, Oh yeah, I'm Guerrero by the way" Hania didn't speak, Urina kept quiet, fearing that Hania would get mad at her, but Rena....

"We didn't really join up with the Shinigami, our master, Armina, was killed by the Shinigami when she was protecting us, the Shinigami attacked us under false assumptions, and Armina-sama had no choice but to give her life to protect us, she was a Privaron Espada, #101 to be exact" Guerrero couldn't help but feel sad for the three, man, that must've been harsh...........he wonders if Starrk and Lilynette had found his letter yet.

**_____________**

**Hueco Mundo**

**_____________**

"Jeez, Guerrero, why'd you go and leave like that?" Lilynette sighed sadly, hugging her knees closer to her once more, he was practically the only one aside from Starrk that would even bother hanging out with her and not consider her 'annoying', and now, he was gone, probably killed!.

"Oi, Lilynette, look what I found in Guerrero's room" she looked up to see Starrk standing in her doorway with a folded piece of paper in his hand.

"W-What does it say?" Starrk sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down, opening it up, the note read:

"_Dear Starrk/Lilynette,_

_I have gone to join the Shinigami's side in the Winter War as I've lost all hope for the Arrancar attaining victory, when Starrk told me of the two of you being one, I was hurt both mentally and physically, then, I realized something; that the Arrancar and Aizen are the bad guys, and the Shinigami are the good guys._

_Please, tell everyone else that asks about me this: that I tried to defy Starrk and he had no choice but to kill me, I don't want anyone, especially Apache and Mila-Rose with their severe tempers, to know that I betrayed you guys, well, see ya on the battle field._

_P.S. Starrk, I won't hold back against you, I'll stop at nothing to kill you._

_Guerrero"_

word after word, the note was read, each word bringing more and more tears to Lilynette's eyes, Starrk, although not showing it, to felt sad for what Guerrero wrote down, he knew once the war came, that Guerrero was gonna try and kill him, worst of all, if he killed him, Lilynette would probably feel worse then she does right now, he didn't know what to do...

"I-I hate this, I hate this!, most of all, I HATE BEING A PART OF YOU, STARRK!" with that, she ran out of her room crying, going to Guerrero's room and throwing herself on his bed, eventually crying herself to sleep.

"I know you do, Lilynette, I hate it to, but there's nothing I can do" Starrk sighed, he truly did hate being split into two people, if it could mean that Lilynette and Guerrero could still be by his side, he'd gladly rather be split into person and sword and be a lower ranked Espada, besides, they probably had less work to do anyway....

**____________**

**Soul Society**

**____________**

"Ok, And.....there!, done" Guerrero finished wrapping up Urina's leg.

"Just keep it wrapped up and it'll heal eventually" Urina nodded and smiled a bit, He stood and stretched.

"Well, you girls can go ahead and use my bed to get some sleep, I'll see ya in the morning" with that, he walked out of his room and closed the locked door behind him.

"Hm?, Captain?, what's going on?" he jumped a bit and turned to see Momo, rubbing her sleepy eye.

"H-Hinamori-san!, W-What are you doing up this late?"

"I was getting something to drink, What are you doing up?" he sighed a bit and looked around.

"Promise not to tell or freak out?" the girl nodded her sleepy head.

"Well, I found three more Arrancar down in the basement, I'm letting them use my room tonight, don't worry, Urina, Hania and Rena mean no harm as far as I can tell, I'll try to get them to tell me why they were here anyway later" Momo only nodded a bit, trusting her Captain, that or she was so half-asleep she didn't care or understand what he was saying...

"Well, Oyasumi, Taichou" with that, Momo walked past him and back to her own room.

"Well that went smoothly" He shrugged and made his way to his office, as to sleep on the couch.

**_______________**

**Next Morning**

**_______________**

Guerrero groaned in his sleep, sleeping on the couch had one disadvantage: that you could fall off of it easily and, that, was what woke him up.

"Dammit, Note to self: get more beds" He stood and stretched, making sure that couch hadn't screwed up anything.

"Now to wake the girls" with that, he made his way to his own room.

"Ohayo, Taichou"

"Ohayo" he kept up the nice guy act, well, it wasn't all that much of a act, as he was nice at heart, but he had to get the Squads trust, he doesn't want people working under him that are afraid.

"Oi, you three up yet?" he unlocked and opened his door, he nearly laughed aloud at the sight, Rena was sleeping on her side near the edge of the bed, but Hania was somehow upside down with her foot in Urina's face, Urina herself was hugging the foot as if it were a person and Hania was snoring, that's it, he couldn't take it anymore!...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed loudly, holding onto his gut while rocking back and forth on the ground, waking the girls immediately.

"W-What's so damn funny?!" Hania snapped, Urina noticed Hania's foot in her hands and immediately let go, blushing and looking away.

"Y-You all should've seen what you were doing!, w-well, Mainly Urina and Hania!" a tick mark appeared on Hania's head, she got off the bed, walked over to Guerrero, then kicked him in the ribs.

"S-Shut up!, besides, what are we supposed to do to get breakfast?!" that, he hadn't thought about, he rubbed his chin in though before snapping his fingers.

"I got it!" with that, he ran off, returning ten minutes later with Shinigami uniforms in hand.

"If you wear these, and try to pass off your remnants as something else, then everyone will think your Shinigami!" Rena and Urina nodded, but Hania scoffed and glared at the uniform before taking it, Guerrero, being the smart one, left the room so they could change.

"Y-Ya know, Guerrero ain't such a b-bad guy" Urina spoke, smiling slightly, slipping on the black kimono after having first removed her old outfit.

"Indeed he isn't, we are lucky to have come across him" Rena nodded in agreement, tying the sash around her waist, before grabbing her Zanpaku-to and slipping it into it's place.

"I-I guess" Hania continued to scowl a bit, still feeling uneasy, she slipped her Zanpaku-to in it's place as well.

"Well then, shall we go?" Rena spoke, standing by the door and waiting for the other two, who nodded in agreement and followed her out of the room, where Guerrero was waiting.

"Let's see, How's this?, I'll make you all my 3rd Seats, I mean, it isn't to weird as I hear Ukitake-taichou has two 3rd Seats" the girls shrugged, not really caring what rank they were.

"Hey, it'll make others not want to try anything as they know your high ranking officers, now, follow me and we'll eat to our hearts content!" they liked the sound of that!, Guerrero grinned and ran down the halls, surprising the three, they quickly gave chase to their new 'Master'.

**_____________**

**Hueco Mundo**

**_____________**

"Enter" came Aizen's voice, sitting upon his throne, the large double doors opened to reveal Starrk, the lazy man slowly walked in, then bowed to Aizen.

"What is it, Starrk?"

"I just have come to tell you, Guerrero, he.....tried to defy me, and I had to kill him" Aizen raised a eyebrow in curiosity, he grinned down at the man.

"Is that so?, Starrk, I have the feeling you are lying to me" Starrk's eye widened in shock.

"Come now, tell me the truth"

"Fine, Guerrero, he told me in a note that he has gone and joined the Soul Society, he plans to fight against us in the war, but, please, don't tell the other Arrancar, it was Guerrero's seemingly last wish, if you honor his request, I shall.........kill Guerrero outright when it comes time for the war" Aizen continued to grin, him betraying the Arrancar was a minor setback, but it wasn't that much of a big deal, Starrk or one of the other Top Three could kill him easily.

"Very well, Starrk, I shall not tell the others, but you must keep your end of the bargain and kill Guerrero outright, you can go now" with that, Starrk nodded, bowed then left, he sighed, this was going to be a real pain this winter.

_____________________________________________________________________________

And that's another one finished, Oh yes.

Rena's name is pronounced "Rain-A"

Hania's name is pronounced "Han-Ya"

Urina's name is pronounced "Your-rain-a"

^Said quickly of course XD, oh yes, as always, any kind of reviews are appreciated XD.


	7. Training for Bankai?

Ok next!, And for those of you who haven't seen Episode 230 of the Bleach Anime....WATCH IT NOW!, As the Zanpaku-to Filler arc is Kick-Ass!. So far, Kazeshini and Tobiume are my favorites of the spirits XD.

Anyway, Let's begin Chapter 7, Shall we?.

**thefirstespada**: lol, Thanks. glad to see someone keeps reviewing XD.

Oh yes. If you don't know what the "Secret Training Grounds" is. It's the place where Ichigo learned Bankai.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what do you want?, We got Ramen, Some Soup, Pizza, There's also some leftover Meat-Loaf I think" Guerrero spoke, The three girls walking behind him, each grabbing a tray to carry their food on.

"I guess I shall eat the Soup" Rena spoke, Guerrero nodded and pointed to where it was.

"That Pizza is mine!" Hania grinned a bit, Guerrero laughed and nodded, Pointing in the direction of where the Pizza was.

"I-I always liked Ramen"

"Hey, That's what I was gonna get as well, Follow me then" Urina nodded and followed Guerrero.

"OK so we got Miso Ramen. Beef Ramen. And my personal favorite, Chicken Flavor!" Urina laughed a bit at Guerrero's attitude, She decided to pick the Miso Ramen and Guerrero the Chicken Flavor.

"Ok so follow me and we'll get to our seat" Guerrero scanned the room, Man, the Cafeteria was packed this morning.

"Oi!, Taichou!" Guerrero turned to see Momo waving at him from a bench that looked big enough to sit six people. Guerrero waved back and motioned for the others to follow him.

"Ohayo, Hinamori-san" Momo smiled and then noticed Rena, Hania and Urina.

"Oh, You must be the ones Taichou told me about, Ohayo" The three turned to look at Guerrero, He nodded as if they were asking 'Is she safe?'.

"Ohayo*, Fukutaichou" the three spoke at once, Sitting themselves down opposite of where Guerrero and Momo were sitting, and began eating.

"Ne, Taichou?, You think after breakfast, You could train with me for a bit?" Momo asked, Guerrero looked down at her and gave her a Thumbs-Up as he preferred not to talk with his mouth full of sweat, delicious Ramen.

**_____________________________________**

**After Breakfast, Secret Training Grounds.**

**_____________________________________**

"So, Hinamori-san, Is it just training you want, Or are you going for a certain thing?" Guerrero spoke, unsheathing the sword around his waist.

"N-No, just regular old training" Guerrero nodded, waiting for Momo to unsheath her sword.

"A-Alright, here I come, Taichou!" with that, Momo charged Guerrero and swung her sword diagonally, Guerrero blocked the strike and vanished from her sight, Appearing behind her.

"Do not hesitate, Momo. As that could lead to your defeat. Go at your enemy full force, do not hold back" Momo swung her sword back at him, He jumped back a bit.

"Hado #31!, Shakkaho!" Before Guerrero could even look up, the blast slammed into him, creating a small explosion around him.

"Ha!, Very good, Momo!" Guerrero came out of the smoke with a cut or two on his arms, from blocking the attack. Momo was a little surprised.

"Hierro. Momo, Don't forget, Us Arrancar's have steel skin" He looked behind him and noticed that Momo had used her Shunpo to appear behind him.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado #33!, Sokatsui!" The burst hit him dead on, Making another explosion, though this time it was much bigger. As Momo used a stronger spell, and used the incantation.

"Ow!, Damn now THAT one hurt!" Guerrero coughed a bit, the smoke cleared and showed that part of his face was bleeding. There were more cuts on his arms. Some bled.

"Ok, My time, Hinamori-san!" With that, He jumped back and fired off a Bala blast from his hand. Momo was quick enough to dodge it, she swung her sword backwards in time to block a strike from Guerrero's sword.

"N-Not going easy, huh, Taichou?" He grinned and shook his head.

"Ok then, Me neither!, Hajike. Tobiume!" In Shikai. Tobiume's blade straightens and produces three jutte-like prongs along its length at various intervals. He grinned a bit. He was going to enjoy this.

"Come, Hinamori. Show me the power of your Zanpaku-to!" she nodded and charged up a large ball of energy in her sword and fired it off. His eyes widened and he countered the blast with a stronger Bala.

"Heh, nice try, Hinamori"

"Got ya. Taichou" he turned to see Momo behind him. His eyes widened as she jumped back and fired off another large blast. Slamming right into him.

"DAMN that stings!" He came out of the smoke with both the sleeves of his Kimono torn off. There was a larger cut on his cheek. And it bled profusely. It was then Momo noticed something...

"T-Taichou!, Y-Your-!" She pointed to his arm where his hollow hole was. He looked at it to notice it was much smaller then before.

"W-What the hell?!" He was shocked to say the least.

"Perhaps you are becoming more and more Shinigami-like then you know" Came a female voice, Guerrero turned to see a woman with long light blue hair to her back and ice blue eyes. She wore a white Kimono. And had half a Zanpaku-to strapped to each arm.

"W-Who are you?" the woman sighed at him.

"To think you could forget about me, I am one of your partners. Reina Salvación." Guerrero's eyes widened, He didn't forget his 'partners', But it's just he's never actually seen them before.

"If it weren't for the fact that we needed you, I'd slaughter your damn ass right now!" This was a more demonic voice. A man appeared, his head was that of a black demonic skull and even more demonic looking horns on his head. His eyes glowed a bloody red. He wore near skin-tight gray armor with spikes on the shoulders and elbows. He had a large deadly looking axe strapped to his back.

"Heh, So I'm guessing your Olvido Rey?" He grinned a tad bit, Olvido just gave him a death glare in response.

"T-Taichou?, Are these your Zanpaku-to's?" Momo spoke, she had kept quiet until now. She just had to know!.

"Yeah, the girl is Reina Salvación, and the sword I'm currently holding, and the guy is Olvido Rey and also the one on my back" Momo bowed to the two. Reina merely smiled down at her while Olvido snarled and turned away.

"H-Hey, Taichou?, since your becoming closer to a Shinigami, does that mean you can use a Shikai and Bankai now?" Momo asked, She saw Reina shake her head.

"No, he cannot as of now, he is still bound to his three Resurrections. However he is close enough to being a Shinigami right now that we can now exist, and he can now learn low level Kido. The only way for him to learn Shikai and Bankai is if he gave up being a Arrancar, and removed the last of his remnants, and closed up the hole on his arm" Momo nodded a bit at each word.

"Will me being a Shinigami with Shikai and Bankai make me stronger then I am now?" Reina closed her eyes, to think it over.

"I do not know, It is possible, if you become a Shinigami, you will still have a Arrancar's Cero, perhaps you would cross the line a bit as to become a Vizard, but the possibilities of that happening is extremely low" Guerrero nodded a bit.

"So, just by removing my remnants, This hole will seal up more and more?"

"I believe so" Guerrero nodded a bit and sighed.

"I dunno if I'll attempt this, If I do, I dunno what'll happen" He then looked over to Momo with a grin.

"Hey, you saw Reina and Olvido, so, are ya gonna let me see yours?" Momo laughed nervously a bit.

"Well, if you help me try to learn Bankai, I will" Guerrero nodded a bit.

"I only have a vague idea of learning Bankai, so I'll help as much as I can" Momo nodded and looked to her sword.

"Ok, Tobiume, come on out" With that, the spirit of a small girl dressed in traditional Japanese clothing appeared. She carries two large round bells, such as the ones used in temples, tied to the long pink sash that encircles her body. She has long black hair and wears a hairpin in a shape, similar to Momo's Shikai, in it.

"So that's Tobiume. Heh, she's just about as cute as you are, Hinamori-san" He laughed and enjoyed the look of embarrassment on Momo's face.

"U-Urusai!**, Taichou!" Momo gave him a embarrassed look, Tobiume shook her head and sighed a bit.

"Anyway, Tobiume, Momo here want's to learn Bankai, so, how do we do it?" The girl looked up at the one who spoke.

"I see you have a new Taichou. Hinamori" Momo nodded a bit. Tobiume looked around, as to see where they were training, and how they would go about the test for Bankai. The girl walked around the grounds a bit. Scanning over everything and keeping track of what was what. Nodding she turned to Momo.

"Alright, I know what we shall do" with that, about 50 or more blades shot up out of the ground.

"W-Wha?!" Momo looked around. Confusion clear in her brown eyes.

"You shall use my ability to destroy every single one of these blades. After wards you must shoot a powerful enough blast at me in order to force me to accept that you are strong enough for Bankai" Momo nodded slowly at this. Unsure if she could do it.

"Don't worry, Hinamori-san. You can do it, trust me, As for me, I'm off to train on my own around here. As to not get in your way" Momo nodded again, Guerrero walking off.

"I hope ya can do it, Hinamori-san, were gonna need all the power we can get" Guerrero sighed and made sure he was far enough away that he wouldn't interfere.

"Now then, if I remember right, you need to mix your blood with your Cero to use Gran Rey Cero" Guerrero sighed a little bit, before cutting his finger with Reina's blade, he quickly gathered his Cero in his palm and fired it off. The result wasn't pleasing as it exploded in his face.

"Gah!, Dammit!, what the hell am I doing wrong?!" He heard laughing behind him. Turning he saw Rena, Hania and Urina sitting on some rocks. Hania was amused by the little stunt just now...

"Go on, do it again, maybe this time it'll blow your freakin' head off" Hania smirked at the ticked off look on his face.

"Dammit, get over here and say that to my face!" When she didn't, he smirked a bit. Drawing blood from the palm of his hand and firing off his Cero once more. This time getting pleasing results.

"Shit!" Rena looked up from her book, eyes widening. She jumped out of the way, Hania dragging Urina enough to dodge the Gran Rey Cero that fired off.

"Ok, Why did that work just now?!" Confusion was clear in his eyes. He turned a bit towards Rena as she began to speak.

"Because before. You lacked the emotion needed to fire it off. Usually you must have a reason to fire it off instead of just wanting to. Yours just now was cause you were angry at Hania, and wanted to blast her" Rena looked back down at her book.

"Is that so?, well, this winter I'll have enough emotion to kill Starrk with it!" with that, he heard a sigh of disappointment behind him.

"Guerrero. You have no reason to hate Starrk. You misunderstood what he said" He glared back at Reina.

"Don't try to change my mind, I WILL kill him" Olvido appeared behind him and smacked him hard on the head.

"Dammit, I may hate her, but just listen for once you immature jackass!" Guerrero growled. But decided to listen anyway.

"Ok, as you know, Hollows, more likely, Menos Grande. Are made up of many hollows put together. They fuse and the more dominant one takes control of the fused being. Correct?" Guerrero nodded.

"Well, if I understood what Starrk said. What he meant was. That he and this, 'Lilynette'. Aren't exactly one in the same. As hollow, they were indeed one hollow. But you must remember, Lilynette was a separate hollow that eventually got devoured. And Starrk's main personality took over as he was the more dominant one. Now that he is a Arrancar. His power was sealed into Lilynette. She is not actually him. She is more or less his Zanpaku-to" She paused to take a breather.

"So you can say that Starrk and Lilynette are not the same person. Meaning you weren't with two Starrk's. As Lilynette acts nothing like Starrk, and vice-versa. This is so hard to explain. But they are not the same person. Understand now?" Guerrero sighed a bit.

"Sorta. So Lily-san is still Lily-san, but there's still the fact that Starrk probably devoured her himself when they were hollows at one point or another. Dammit, I don't know what to believe anymore" before anything more could be said. A black butterfly. A hell butterfly to be exact. Landed on his finger.

"Captain's meeting huh?. More or less they want me to tell them what I know of the Espada" He shook his head and sighed.

"Rena, Hania, Urina. I want one of you to go and tell your Lieutenant that I have to go for a little while" they all nodded as he ran off towards the exit.

'_This is just getting more and more confusing'_

______________________________________________________________________________

And that's where this chapter ends. And even though Reina's name is close to Rena's, This is what their names mean:

Reina Salvación: Queen salvation or Salvation Queen.

Olvido rey: Forgotten King.

Oh yes. About Reina explaining the whole "Arrancar into Shinigami/Vizard" thing, I might not actually make him a Shinigami/Vizard. He's cool enough as a Arrancar with Shinigami-like abilities. And I gave him his swords as Spirits thing cause he needs someone else that's sorta close to him to talk to. Plus they can give him advice and secrets to his releases. Besides. After seeing 230. I'm becoming obsessed with the Zanpaku-to spirits....

*"Ohayo" means "Good Morning".

**When Momo said "U-Urusai!, Taichou!" she was saying "S-Shut up!, Captain!".

Anyway. End rant. Read and Review XD.


End file.
